


На другую сторону

by Vindi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Прошлое Мидоримы окрашено в оранжевый с белым.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Kudos: 4





	На другую сторону

Закат распарывал небо и проливал на площадку его тёплую оранжевую кровь — Мидорима помнил это так же ярко, как и удушающую хватку накрахмаленного воротника под горлом. Как и белозубую улыбку Такао.

Такао расстегнул две верхние пуговицы рубашки и закатал рукава. Чёлка лезла ему в глаза, он то отфыркивался от неё, то напрасно откидывал её со лба ладонью. Мидорима пользовался этими мгновениями и перехватывал мяч.

— Десять — три? Чёрт, да ты шутишь!

Такао умел смеяться негодующе. Он вообще смеялся очень по-разному — по-разному сжималось и сердце Мидоримы.

Когда Такао рассмеялся так, негромко и хрипловато, растянувшись на пыльной рыжей площадке, вздёрнув подбородок, открывая взгляду дрожащее белое горло, — в груди Мидоримы стало особенно тесно.

— Это ты шутишь, разумеется, — ответил он и протянул ладонь. — Ты вспотел. Простынешь. Хватит дурить, вставай.

— Кто ещё здесь дурит, — хмыкнул Такао и крепко ухватился за его ладонь своей, влажной и горячей. — Не тот ли, кто согласился погонять мяч в школьной форме?

Его помятая рубашка потемнела от пота и пыли, но всё ещё будто бы резала глаза Мидоримы белизной. Он не выдержал — разжал пальцы, выпустил руку Такао. Поспешно перевёл взгляд вниз, на оранжевый баскетбольный мяч, одиноко льнущий к кроссовку. Хотелось пнуть его. Хотелось обтереть ладонь о грубую ткань брюк. Стереть ощущение чужой кожи, стереть оставленный ей ожог. Вместо этого Мидорима наклонился и взял мяч в ладони.

— Мы всё равно больше никогда её не наденем, — отозвался он.

Такао выхватил мяч из его рук, грубо и резко. Упрямо зацепив пальцами пальцы Мидоримы.

— Ещё разок? — вздёрнул голову он. Его глаза сияли — от злости ли, от заката? Светлые блики в тёмном янтаре.

«Мы всё равно больше никогда…»

Мидорима молча поправил очки и кивнул.

Такао снова проиграл. Они подхватили брошенные у скамеек пиджаки и школьные сумки и покинули площадку.

Такао подбрасывал мяч в ладонях и молчал. Был ли смысл говорить что-то и Мидориме? Он вслушивался в хлопки, с которыми мяч возвращался в руки Такао, и смотрел вперёд. Вечерняя аллея тонула в лепестках сакуры, белая-белая и совсем не бесконечная. Цветы сакуры были его талисманом дня. Обещанием чего-то нового. Прощанием с прошлым — но об этом Мидорима старался не думать.

Когда они вышли из аллеи к старому пешеходному мосту, Такао остановился.

Слишком рано. Никогда ещё он не останавливался здесь, хотя это было удобное место для того, чтобы разойтись по домам. Такао было всё равно: он переходил с Мидоримой через узкий водный канал, подпрыгивая на середине моста — ему казалось, что настил там непрочный, а Мидориме казалось, что провалиться таким образом под воду будет глупо, и Такао прыгал снова, — и ещё долгую часть пути брёл рядом и нёс какую-то чушь. В последнее время до самого дома не отлипал. «Ну что, Шин-чан, до завтра?» — наконец хлопал он Мидориму по плечу и неизменно лыбился. Как же Мидориму это раздражало.

— Ну что, Шин-чан, — Такао подбросил мяч в последний раз и прижал его локтем к боку, — до встречи?..

Его голос звучал неуверенно. Ни наглой улыбки, ни беспардонного прикосновения. Мидорима почувствовал себя отвратительно.

— До встречи, — выдавил он, раздираемый изнутри необходимостью сказать что-то другое, что-то другое услышать. Он уставился на побитый бок баскетбольного мяча. — Такао, ты… сможешь добиться успеха в баскетболе, если продолжишь… стараться.

Такао резко скривился, словно Мидорима его оскорбил.

— О, будь уверен, — неожиданно едко усмехнулся он и зло прищурил глаза, — уж тебя-то я точно превзойду, пока ты будешь бостонские достопримечательности разглядывать.

Мидориму бросило в жар.

— Я улетаю в США не ради осмотра достопримечательностей.

— А, ну да, — пылко подхватил Такао, — какие тебе достопримечательности! Будешь днями ковыряться в бутафорских мозгах с кишками. Да ты и до ближайшей площадки из лабораторного кабинетика не доползёшь. Любой игрок Поколения Чудес отправился бы в Америку в НБА играть, и только ты отправляешься туда, чтобы с тоски подохнуть.

Горло продрало горячей злостью и обидой. У Такао не было права эгоистично возмущаться, не было права обвинять Мидориму в неправильном выборе. Не было права даже допускать мысли о том, что он неправильный!

— Я давно решил связать свою жизнь с медициной, разумеется, — процедил Мидорима. — Этот выбор разумнее того, чего ждал от меня ты.

— Давно решил, но всё равно тратил драгоценное время на неразумный баскетбол? — поддел Такао. — Да ты тот ещё мученик. Сколько стараний и слёз ради жалкой строчки хобби в резюме!

— Такао, заткнись! — прикрикнул Мидорима. И отрезал, с трудом понизив голос: — Тебя это не касается.

Такао, собравшийся сказать что-то ещё, замер с округлённым ртом. Опустил взгляд, болезненно понурил плечи — весь разом как-то сдулся. Сдался.

— Ага. Верно, — устало пробормотал он и бессмысленно провёл по волосам ладонью: чёлка всё равно упала обратно на глаза. — Не обижайся, Шин-чан. Знаешь… я уверен, у тебя всё будет в порядке. Неважно, с кем ты будешь играть в баскетбол. И будешь ли играть вообще. И где ты… — он запнулся. — Конечно, ты достигнешь всего, чего захочешь.

Уголки губ Такао дёрнулись вверх — но это плохо походило на попытку улыбнуться. Повисшее молчание было таким же неправильным, как и эта недоулыбка. Но что мог ответить Мидорима? «Да, разумеется, у меня всё будет в порядке»?.. Дунуло колючим ветром, дёрнуло Мидориму за воротник, растрепало чёлку Такао. Он крепче прижал к телу баскетбольный мяч.

— И у меня.

Мидорима вздрогнул.

— Что?

— У меня тоже всё будет в порядке, — ровно пообещал Такао.

Солнце догорало. На светлое лицо Такао и на яркий баскетбольный мяч наползали холодные тени. Шелестящие порывы ветра пытались их ускорить.

— Да… — выдавил Мидорима. О глотку заскреблась тошнота. — Да. Разумеется, всё будет в порядке.

Он ждал, что Такао скажет что-нибудь ещё. Например, пожелает счастливой дороги. Потребует отправить ему сообщение, когда самолёт приземлится. Попросит о какой-нибудь глупости: сфоткать первую встречную американскую собаку, или американский хот-дог, или собаку с хот-догом в зубах… Такао промолчал.

Мидорима ступил на мост один. Один перешёл по нему на другую сторону канала. Заглотившая последние лучи вода медленно чернела — лепестки сакуры, лениво плывущие по ней, потемнели тоже.

Мидорима решился обернуться только у своего дома. Солнце уже зашло.

***

Осеннее небо Токио было сырым и холодным — и мало чем отличалось от неба Бостона. Мидорима не стал задвигать шторы.

Вчера Мегуми забрала последние чемоданы. Без её вещей дом стал ещё темнее: в опустевших углах скопились унылые тени. Мидорима осматривал спальню с таким вниманием, словно впервые в ней оказался. Когда в последний раз он был здесь раньше позднего вечера и позже раннего утра? Он уже не помнил, какого цвета эти обои, кажущиеся тёмно-серыми. 

На прошлой неделе Акаши всё-таки вынудил его прийти на встречу, не предупредив, что это будет встреча не только с ним.

Кисе ничем не отличался от того известного улыбчивого баскетболиста с огромных плакатов рекламы спортивной одежды, развешанных по всему Синдзюку. Почти не повзрослевший и всё такой же громкий, он тут же налетел на Мидориму с жалобами: «Мидоримаччи, ты опять проигнорировал моё поздравление с Рождеством!»

Мидорима игнорировал не только его поздравления. Он зло сбросил телефон с письменного стола на пол общежития в первый раз, когда вместо материалов от научного руководителя получил сообщение, полное ненужных знаков препинания: «Мидоримаччи!! Послезавтра Бостон Селтикс играют против Лейкерс!!! Ты же пойдешь смотреть???!!!» О да, разумеется, он пошёл смотреть. Пошёл смотреть на научную выставку, организованную университетом.

Мурасакибара поприветствовал его хрустом картофеля фри. За все годы пребывания в США Мидорима получил от него сообщение один-единственный раз, после первого матча Мурасакибары в составе «Акита Нортерн Хэппинетс» — об этом Мидорима узнал гораздо позже от Акаши. Мурасакибара писал: «Мидо-чин, у меня после игры ужасно болит лодыжка. Но если я скажу об этом, меня не допустят до следующего матча. Что делать?» Мидорима тогда выругался сквозь зубы и ещё долго тёр ладонью лоб, уговаривая себя забыть о прочитанном, но в итоге отправил Мурасакибаре целый трактат о том, почему здоровье важнее игры в баскетбол. Мурасакибара ему не ответил. Следующий матч он провёл на площадке — об этом Мидорима тоже узнал от Акаши.

От Акаши он узнал и о возможности встретиться со школьными знакомыми в США: Кагами и Аомине добились своего. Разумеется, Мидорима этой возможностью пренебрёг. Он пренебрегал любой возможностью столкнуться с баскетболом.

Даже случайная — разумеется, совершенно случайная! — мысль о Кагами и Аомине в одной команде показалась ему смешной. Но он был рад, не увидев их в этом чёртовом токийском ресторане. Если бы он встретил помимо всех прочих и этих двоих, смешно бы ему совсем не было.

Куроко тоже остался самим собой: Мидорима ещё пятнадцать минут после приветственной атаки Кисе не видел, что за другим концом стола кто-то сидит.

Он заметил Куроко, только когда к столику подбежала Момои, всё такая же красивая и полная энтузиазма. Момои обняла Мидориму, а потом обняла Куроко — совсем по-другому.

Ах да, её уже звали не Момои. А через пять месяцев фамилию Куроко готовился получить ещё один человек.

«Мальчик», — гордо ответила Сацуки на восхищённый вопрос Кисе.

— Сацуки-сан, присаживайся, — Куроко выдвинул стул, и Мидорима замер, наблюдая за ними.

Что было не так? Сацуки весь вечер смеялась, но разве это было чем-то необычным? Куроко улыбался тоже: конечно, он был рад встрече с бывшими сокомандниками. Даже встрече с Мидоримой. Но с Сацуки они виделись каждый день — и всё равно не уставали друг другу улыбаться и оглядываться друг на друга. Они выглядели глупо и слишком молодо для своих лет.

Мидорима не чувствовал необходимости улыбаться Мегуми. Он улыбнулся и сказал: «Да» на свадебной церемонии, потому что Мегуми была умной, спокойной и приятной женщиной, дочерью давнего друга его отца, наследницей фармацевтической компании; он улыбнулся, потому что это был разумный выбор. Он спасал людей, изводил килограммы бумаги и чернил и возвращался домой поздно — или оставался ночевать в больнице, и Мегуми ничего не говорила. Она не спрашивала, почему Мидорима не хранит дома ни одной фотографии со школьных времён. И почему не играет в баскетбол. Она действительно была его разумным выбором.

— Мидорин! — всплеснула руками Сацуки. — Я поздравляла тебя со свадьбой, но не уверена, получил ли ты моё поздравление. Расскажи о своей жене? Она наверняка красавица!

Мидорима поправил очки, мысленно выругав себя за то, что не удержался от защитного жеста.

— Да. Мегуми-сан чудесная женщина. У нас всё в порядке.

У него всё было в порядке, но почему-то под конец вечера Сацуки обняла его снова — крепче, чем при встрече.

Кисе и Мурасакибара долго собачились на выходе из ресторана: распалённые и уже готовые к послезавтрашнему матчу.

— Мидорима-кун, — окликнул Куроко перед тем, как взять Сацуки за руку. — Я был рад тебя встретить. Если мы вдруг тебе понадобимся, необязательно ждать чужого звонка — позвони нам первым.

Куроко смотрел на него спокойно и внимательно, но Мидорима понял: он насмехается.

— Я тоже был рад встрече. До свидания, — сдержанно ответил он.

Куроко и Сацуки исчезли в салоне Тойоты, Мурасакибара потопал в сторону метро. Кисе ещё долго цеплялся к Мидориме, пытаясь всучить ему билет на баскетбольный матч, пока на выручку не пришёл Акаши, сказав, что сам бы с удовольствием сходил на игру. Кисе расстроился было потому, что не выпросил у менеджера лишнего билета, но отвлёкся на звонок. Кажется, этим вечером его ждало ещё одно свидание.

— Я всегда говорил тебе то же самое: обращайся, если понадобится помощь.

Мидорима поморщился. За эти годы у него развилась аллергия на попытки Акаши завести душевный разговор — похлеще, чем на ананасы.

— О чём ты? До сих пор я прекрасно справлялся и без твоей поддержки.

— С чего ты взял, что я имел в виду себя? — усмехнулся Акаши. — Я не настолько самоуверен, чтобы считать себя человеком, который способен тебе помочь.

— Спасибо и на этом, — Мидорима раздражённо хлопнул дверью Хонды.

Пробка казалась ему бесконечной, а прошедший вечер — бесполезным. Он попытался мысленно извлечь из него пользу и вспомнил о беременности Сацуки. Может быть, ему тоже следует завести ребёнка? Чтобы никому и в голову не пришло, что он сомневается в своём выборе. Чтобы у него был лишний повод избегать дурацких встреч и дурацких баскетбольных матчей.

На следующий день, дома, после долгой выматывающей смены, он встретился с Мегуми в коридоре. Тусклый свет лампы окрашивал её халат в бледно-жёлтый. Новый ли этот халат, старый — Мидорима не знал.

— Почему ты ещё не спишь? — спросил он, устраивая обувь у порога.

— Хотела поговорить с тобой.

— О чём?

— О чём? Мы давно не разговаривали просто так, — Мидорима услышал в голосе Мегуми укор и поморщился.

— Извини. — Он аккуратно разгладил пальто и повесил его в шкаф на плечики. — Я устал.

— А если бы я сказала, что жду от тебя ребёнка?

Мидорима вздрогнул, неловко захлопнув дверцу шкафа. Мегуми молчала, и, обернувшись и вглядевшись в её лицо, Мидорима вдруг понял, что знает её слишком плохо, чтобы угадать, была ли это шутка. Мегуми смотрела на него в ответ — прямо и невыразительно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — наконец уточнил Мидорима.

Мегуми прикрыла глаза.

— Не волнуйся. Я тебя обманула, — сказала она, и Мидорима испугался облегчения, обрушившегося на его плечи. — Но нам всё-таки нужно поговорить.

Мидорима ожидал, что родители будут в бешенстве, когда узнают о разводе. Но мама вздохнула в трубку и сказала грустно, но совсем не удивлённо: «Приходи к нам, мы давно тебя не видели, Шинтаро».

Она накрыла стол так пышно, словно готовилась к празднику, — а может быть, Мидорима просто отвык от семейных обедов. Ему стало нехорошо при одном взгляде на количество блюд — даже Мурасакибара не заказывал столько в ресторане. Интересно, а Кагами бы заказал?

Отец не укорял его: он пытался укорять отца Мегуми, пока Мидорима не остудил его, сказав, что это их общее с Мегуми решение. В гости к родителям забежала и Аяко. Она набросилась на Мидориму с объятиями и висела на нём так долго, что его шея затекла. А сестра рассмеялась, по-детски показала язык и обозвала его старикашкой. «Ты давно в баскетбол не играл, да?» — спросила она, и странное дело, Мидориму это не задело. «Очень давно», — ответил он.

Он ни разу не поднимался в свою старую комнату с тех пор, как вернулся в Японию. Но на этот раз не стал себя обманывать.

Чистые большие окна, светлые обои, полупустые книжные полки и привычно заправленная кровать. Пустой угол около письменного стола: раньше там стоял синтезатор. Шкаф, наверняка наполненный ящиками с неразобранным хламом. Мидорима не позволил своему сердцу застучать ещё быстрее — оно и так готово было выскочить из горла — и резко распахнул дверцы.

Разноцветные переплёты книг и толстых школьных тетрадей, полосатый тануки, серебряный кицунэ, прозрачный зонт, даже запечатанная пачка зелёных мятных леденцов: талисманы дня не едят, Такао, отстань. Розовый веер Мию-Мию, с оскорблённым видом вручённый ему Мияджи, бежевый шарф, который связал Ооцубо, красные боксёрские перчатки, выбранные по совету Кимуры, дурацкий фиолетовый ободок, дурацкий синий томик комиксов, дурацкая жёлтая футболка — которые у него забыл дурацкий Такао…

Мидорима понял, что не дышит.

Оранжевый и белый. Цвета формы Шутоку.

— Что интересного нашёл, братец? — донёсся из-за спины звонкий голос Аяко, и Мидорима закрыл глаза — и дверцы шкафа.

— Слишком много всего.

Мост перестроили, перекрасили, и с покрытием посередине всё было в порядке — Мидорима даже проверил, остановившись и покачавшись с пяток на носки. Вода под мостом отражала тяжёлое пасмурное небо и голые ветви сакуры. На своё отражение Мидориме смотреть не хотелось.

Он перешёл на другой берег, намереваясь пройтись по аллее до старой стритбольной площадки — или до того, что построили вместо неё, — но стоило сойти с моста, его чуть не сбили с ног.

— Ааа, чёрт, прошу прощения!

Мидорима ничего не сказал: застыл, припечатанный к мостовой знакомым голосом. Услышав этот голос, он бы никогда не обознался. Он бы, может, рассмеялся над иронией ситуации — если бы нашёл лишний воздух в лёгких.

Ярко-оранжевое пятно — дурацкая шапка с помпоном — дёрнулось, и Такао поднял голову. Мидорима наблюдал с извращённым удовольствием за тем, как шокированно расширяются его яркие глаза, как он резко отшатывается, смешно открывая и закрывая рот.

Мидорима всё ожидал, что он скажет: «Здравствуй, Мидорима-кун», — как и следовало бы сказать бывшему однокласснику. А может даже: «Добрый день, Мидорима-сан», — как следовало бы сказать приличному взрослому человеку. Но Такао, мотнув головой, неуверенно пробормотал:

— Привет, Шин-чан.

Горло Мидоримы перехватило — от волнения? От облегчения?

— Привет, — его голос казался постыдно охрипшим. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Такао?

Такао недоверчиво склонил голову к плечу, резко фыркнул — и рассмеялся. Не так раскованно и заливисто, как любил делать раньше, но сердце Мидоримы сжалось: больно, счастливо — забыто и знакомо.

— Ты уверен, что на этот вопрос из нас двоих должен отвечать именно я? — отсмеявшись, уточнил Такао. — Я думал, я тебя больше… — он запнулся, поправил сумку на плече, изучающе пробежался по Мидориме взглядом сверху вниз. — И где ты только спрятал кирина?

— Кого? — удивился Мидорима.

Такао резко напряг плечи и ответил не сразу. Мидорима бездумно повторил за ним: провел взглядом вниз по тёмной куртке, выглаженным брюкам, остановился на чёрных кожаных туфлях. Это так не подходило тому Такао, которого он знал, — ничто не подходило ему, кроме дурацкой оранжевой шапки.

— Ну, или аякаши… или какая там чупакабра сегодня за твой талисман? Тебе виднее, — Такао натянуто рассмеялся. Такого смеха Мидорима от него ещё не слышал.

— Я перестал следить за Оха Аса в США, — сказал он и сам удивился тому, как просто и спокойно это прозвучало.

Такао неловко стянул с головы шапку, помял её в ладонях и спрятал в сумку, словно вдруг почувствовал себя неуместно. Неуместно почувствовал себя и Мидорима, когда увидел его слишком короткую стрижку.

— Не может быть. Неужели наш Шин-чан повзрослел? — Такао провёл ладонью по волосам. Этот жест Мидориме был знаком, но нисколько его не успокоил.

— А ты?.. — не выдержал он.

Такао понял его неправильно. Или не захотел слушать до конца, чтобы правильно понять:

— Ну, я тоже повзрослел, знаешь ли, — он неубедительно пихнул свисающую с плеча сумку бедром. — На собеседование вот иду. С прошлой работы меня турнули. За то, что язык за зубами держать не научился... Да не смотри так, знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Ага, я придурок. — Нет, Мидорима хотел сказать не это. — Зарплата была отличной, ну подумаешь, управляющий — мудак, тоже мне, редкий покемон… Но никто вовремя не сказал мне: «Такао, заткнись».

Такао поджал губы и отвернулся, уставившись на равнодушную серую воду: наверняка раздражённый оттого, что сказал больше, чем планировал. Это раздражение ободрило Мидориму. Он решился задать вопрос — озвучить то, о чём так боялся все эти долгие годы даже думать.

— А баскетбол?..

Такао небрежно пожал плечами и так же небрежно ответил:

— Бросил ещё на первом курсе.

Мидорима ожидал подобного ответа — и не ожидал горького укола сожаления.

— Я вовремя осознал, что не преуспею в профессиональном спорте, — не стал ждать его сочувствия Такао. — А мог потратить столько времени впустую. Ну, я сделал разумный выбор. — Он хмыкнул, не поднимая на Мидориму взгляда. — Так что всё в порядке. Как я и обещал.

«В порядке ли?» — подумал Мидорима впервые с момента их прощания.

Хоть ненадолго кто-нибудь из них двоих был в порядке?..

Такао приподнял рукав куртки и взглянул на наручные часы. Раньше он их не носил. «Зачем, если у меня есть телефон и ты, Шин-чан?»

Если бы он сейчас спросил, если бы поинтересовался, серьёзно или праздно: «А ты? У тебя всё в порядке, Шин-чан?» — Мидориме было бы сложно соврать ему. Но Такао, не отрывая взгляда от циферблата, пробормотал:

— Шин-чан, извини. Мне пора. Я опаздываю, — и Мидориме врать не пришлось.

— Рад был тебя увидеть, Такао.

Такао так и не поднял на него взгляд.

— Я тоже был рад тебя увидеть, — виновато бросил он и, поспешно отвернувшись, быстрым шагом пошёл дальше, мимо моста, вдоль серого канала — пока не сорвался на бег.

Мидорима не стал ждать, когда Такао скроется из виду. Он развернулся и отправился назад: идти на стритбольную площадку уже не было смысла. На что он мог надеяться спустя столько лет? Они уже сделали свой разумный выбор — и сам факт этого выбора был значимее его последствий.

Мидорима достиг всего, чего планировал, — разве есть у него право жаловаться? Он получил качественное образование в США и высокооплачиваемую работу в Токио, он купил квартиру и женился, потому что это было тем, что одобрило бы общество, он умышленно нагружал себя обязанностями, чтобы как можно позднее возвращаться домой, он расстался с Мегуми, потому что не любить её оказалось неудобнее, чем он планировал изначально, и теперь дома его ждут желанные пустые тёмные комнаты — и яркие воспоминания о прошлом, о котором всё это время Мидорима трусливо старался не думать, чтобы не разочароваться в самом себе.

Мидорима оступился, сделав шаг с моста на мощёную дорогу, и замер.

Разве есть у него право жаловаться? Нет. Но почему бы ему это право не получить?.. Почему бы снова не сделать всё, что в его силах?

Такао не пошёл по аллее — значит, отправился к метро. Сколько минут туда шагом? Десять, пятнадцать? А бегом?.. Мидорима всегда бегал быстрее.

Он развернулся — и побежал по мосту, готовый рассмеяться над собой. Конечно, он не догонит Такао, он ведь так давно не играл в баскетбол! Но что если Такао, что если…

Они столкнулись там же, у конца моста. Мидорима ухватился за парапет, но не удержался, упал, наверное отбил копчик. Сумка Такао отлетела в сторону, но он вцепился пальцами в пальто Мидоримы — так же жадно, как глотал воздух.

— Такао, я… — начал Мидорима, но Такао перебил его, нервно путаясь в словах:

— Подожди. Подожди, Шин-чан, молчи. Нет. Скажи мне. Скажи: хватит дурить.

— Хватит дурить, Такао?.. — осторожно повторил Мидорима.

Такао захохотал: звонко, упоительно. Правильно.

— Ха-ха. Это кто ещё дурит здесь, — Такао довольно сощурился, нагло подёргал пальто Мидоримы за воротник. — Угадаешь, какой у Раков сегодня счастливый цвет? У тебя в одежде нет и намёка на него. Понятно, отчего ты такой смурной.

— Представления не имею, — улыбнулся Мидорима, хотя догадки у него были.

— Оранжевый, Шин-чан! — не разочаровал его Такао. — Шапкой я с тобой делиться не буду. Но мы можем помочь друг другу. Талисман Скорпионов на сегодня — баскетбольный мяч.

— Не нужна мне твоя шапка. Она дурацкая, — пробормотал Мидорима, неуклюже поднялся, отряхнулся и протянул Такао открытую ладонь. Такао уставился на неё с осторожным любопытством, не спеша отвечать на жест.

— Я хочу сыграть с тобой, — признался Мидорима, и дышать стало легче. — И всё это время хотел. Я скучал, Такао. Я… не был в порядке.

Такао обнажил белые зубы в короткой усмешке — и крепко ухватился за ладонь Мидоримы своей, горячей и влажной.

Стояла голая осень, но если бы сейчас их окатило весенним белоснежным фейерверком из лепестков сакуры, Мидорима бы не удивился. Теперь он собирался попрощаться с прошлым правильно.

— Учти: одним разом ты не отделаешься, — хитро пообещал Такао. Его глаза сияли — от радости ли, от выглянувшего из-за туч солнца?.. Светлые блики в тёмном янтаре.

— Я тоже был не в порядке. Я тоже скучал, — добавил он, и Мидорима сжал ладонь крепче.

Он не собирался отпускать руку Такао как минимум до другого конца моста.

Он не собирался отпускать Такао.


End file.
